Stupid Things
by kzingirl
Summary: Now that he nows the truth about Lauren what will Vaughn do now?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is written in script format however most of the technical jargon has been omitted and it's primarily a dialogue piece.  
  
A/N: The title comes from the song, "The Stupid Things," by Thicke.  
  
INT. BAR - AFTERNOON  
  
Vaughn is sitting at the bar looking and feeling extremely dejected. He has a glass in front of him that, by the way he's staring into it, must contain the answer to life, the universe, and everything. Although it's probably just whiskey. The only time he looks up from it is when Jack comes and sits down next to him.  
  
JACK  
What are you doing?  
  
Vaughn scoffs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Why the hell would you care?  
  
JACK  
I don't. But Sydney does.  
  
VAUGHN  
Given everything that's happened I seriously doubt that.  
  
JACK  
Why? When has she ever given you reason to believe that she's stopped caring about you?  
  
VAUGHN  
She should.  
  
JACK  
But she hasn't.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm sure you'll convince her otherwise.  
  
JACK  
I doubt that I could. You know how stubborn she can be.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah. She doesn't even leave when you're a complete ass and you try to push her away.  
  
JACK  
Is that what you're doing?  
  
VAUGHN  
It's the best for all involved.  
  
JACK  
Not from where I'm sitting.  
  
Vaughn glances over to find Jack looking at him. Vaughn quickly looks back down again.  
  
VAUGHN  
Look, we both know she's better off without me.  
  
JACK  
Why?  
  
Vaughn looks up in surprise.  
  
VAUGHN  
Are you serious?  
  
JACK  
Have you ever seen me otherwise?  
  
Vaughn turns to face Jack.  
  
VAUGHN  
Fine. You want to know the truth? I just can't see why or how she could ever forgive me after everything that I've done to her.  
  
Jack voice lowers to slightly above a whisper.  
  
JACK  
Neither could I. After everything I did to her.  
  
VAUGHN  
That was different. You're her father. You'll always be her father no matter what. I'm just the idiot that betrayed her trust.  
  
Vaughn turns away from Jack to take a swig of his drink. Jack just watches him.  
  
JACK  
You are an idiot. And you were completely fooled by Lauren. Used. Manipulated. But you and your situation are far from unique. That's why I can assure you that this is not the answer.  
  
Vaughn doesn't say anything for a second so Jack adds.  
  
JACK  
Then again you should already know that given how well it worked for you when she died.  
  
That earns Jack a sharp look.  
  
VAUGHN  
If this isn't the answer then what is? It's not like I can ever go back and not marry Lauren.  
  
JACK  
No. You can't. However, Mr. Vaughn, what you need to remember is that you hurt my daughter. And I'm not even referring to your marriage to Lauren. What I'm referring to is the way that you've treated Sydney ever since she returned. She deserved more from you. But there's nothing to be done about that either. In fact the only honorable action available to you now, the one that she deserves, is an apology if not an explanation.  
  
Vaughn shakes his head.  
  
VAUGHN  
Does it even matter anymore?  
  
JACK  
That's not for you to decide. Sydney has the right to know why you treated her the way that you did. Then armed with that knowledge she has the right to decide whether or not she wants to forgive you. You have no rights, only responsibilities.  
  
Vaughn looks down chastened. Jack sighs.  
  
JACK  
I'm not here to make you feel even worse about what you've done. Knowing you, knowing your father, I sincerely doubt that that would be possible. My reason for being here is simple: Sydney. Whether I like it or not you're an important person in her life and if that situation is going to continue then there are steps that you need to take.  
  
Vaughn is now looking into his empty glass.  
  
VAUGHN  
Actually I'm thinking about resigning from the Agency.  
  
JACK  
Again, how well did that work for you last time?  
  
Jack waits until he has Vaughn's full attention before he continues.  
  
JACK  
Sydney may have been able to recover from losing Danny and Noah but losing you... This is her decision, not yours. If she wants to make you feel like a jackass for what you've done, she will. If she wants you to leave, she'll ask you to do so. And if she wants to forgive you, you better be willing to earn it.  
  
VAUGHN  
What could I possibly do that would ever make up for what I've done?  
  
JACK  
As far as I'm concerned? Nothing. But fortunately for you that isn't my question to answer. It's Sydney's.  
  
Vaughn sighs and his shoulders drop even further. He mumbles:  
  
VAUGHN  
He would be so disappointed in me.  
  
Jack looks at him and shakes his head.  
  
JACK  
Who? Your father? Perhaps. But he would also understand that his son would never intentionally hurt someone that he loved. That what happened was a mistake born out of weakness.  
  
VAUGHN  
Don't you mean stupidity?  
  
JACK  
I know what I mean, thank you very much. You were vulnerable and she took advantage of that.  
  
VAUGHN  
No. I was an idiot and she took advantage of that.  
  
Jack stands.  
  
JACK  
Fine. Forget everything I've said. If this is how you feel, if you're going to continue to act like a petulant child, then I'll expect your resignation in the morning and I don't want to see you anywhere near my daughter ever again.  
  
That gets Vaughn's attention and he stands shakily, grabbing onto the bar for support.  
  
VAUGHN  
Now wait a minute...  
  
JACK  
A minute? I've been waiting for you ever since I asked you to join my investigation into Sydney's death. I'm tired of waiting. And I will not stand by while you continue to hurt her. I want you out of her life.  
  
Vaughn lets go of the bar and stands toe-to-toe with Jack, his voice low and tense.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm sorry but that isn't your decision to make.  
  
Jack gives it right back to him.  
  
JACK  
I'm her father and I'm making it my decision.  
  
VAUGHN  
And just how do you think Sydney's going to feel about that?  
  
JACK  
She'll be absolutely livid. But, in time, she'll understand that it was all for the best.  
  
VAUGHN  
What if I don't agree with that assessment?  
  
Jack's tone grows even colder.  
  
JACK  
Then I suppose I'll just have to convince you.  
  
VAUGHN  
Are you threatening me?  
  
JACK  
Do I need to threaten you? I was under the impression that you believed my daughter's life would improve without you in it. Has that changed in the last minute?  
  
Vaughn stops, deflated, and sits back on the bar stool.  
  
JACK  
Just as I thought. If she truly means that much to you then you'll stop wallowing in self-pity and start acting as if you want to be a part of her life.  
  
VAUGHN  
But what if she doesn't want that?  
  
JACK  
Then I'm sure she'll make that perfectly clear to you when you attempt to apologize. Believe me when I say that she's quite proficient at that.  
  
Vaughn raises his eyebrows as if to say, "No kidding."  
  
JACK  
Mr. Vaughn, if there is one trait that you've been lacking it's decisiveness. I suggest that you attend to that deficiency and speak to my daughter. After you've sobered up, of course.  
  
Vaughn nods.  
  
JACK  
Good. Then let's go.  
  
Vaughn stands, slightly unsteady and very confused.  
  
VAUGHN  
Where?  
  
Jack deadpans it.  
  
JACK  
Someplace where they won't find your body.  
  
Vaughn looks at him.  
  
JACK  
You're drunk. I will not have you die in a car accident before you've had the chance to properly grovel before my daughter and ask for her forgiveness. Understood?  
  
VAUGHN  
Yes, sir.  
  
JACK  
Then grab your coat.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. JACK'S HOUSE  
  
Jack parks and Vaughn sits up.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hey, this isn't my house?  
  
JACK  
Quite an astute observation, Mr. Vaughn.  
  
Jack gets out and goes to the passenger side opening the door for Vaughn.  
  
VAUGHN  
Where are we?  
  
JACK  
My house.  
  
Vaughn gets out of the car.  
  
VAUGHN  
Your house?  
  
JACK  
Even I have to live somewhere.  
  
Vaughn turns to him, ignoring his snide remark.  
  
VAUGHN  
Wait, I don't get it. Why...  
  
Jack sighs.  
  
JACK  
Would you rather I had taken you to the empty house you once shared with her so that you could spend the evening alone dwelling on your failures?  
  
VAUGHN  
Hadn't thought of that.  
  
They start walking up to the door. Vaughn requires a steadying hand from Jack.  
  
JACK  
Apparently you haven't thought of a lot of things.  
  
They walk in and Vaughn looks around but doesn't have much time before Jack is walking him to the bedroom.  
  
JACK  
You can sleep in here.  
  
Vaughn sits on the bed still disoriented and confused. He looks up at Jack.  
  
VAUGHN  
Jack, why are you doing this?  
  
Jack sighs and runs his hand through his hair.  
  
JACK  
Must I spell it out for you?  
  
Vaughn just continues to look at him like a lost little boy. Jack spells it out.  
  
JACK  
To be honest, I shouldn't be the one doing this. It should be Weiss or your father or anyone other than myself. However they're not here. And even if they were none of them would understand what it's like to realize that you've been used, manipulated, and humiliated in the most intimate of ways. They couldn't comprehend how lost that makes you feel. How incensed and embarrassed you are. They don't know what it's like to spend hours, even days, reviewing every moment trying to find the tiniest of clues that could have tipped you off. They wouldn't realize that you're pushing them away not because you no longer love them but because you loathe yourself. And most importantly they wouldn't be able to tell you that Sydney doesn't need your anger or your self-recrimination. What she needs most is you, just you. Almost as much as you need her.  
  
Jack pauses, drained.  
  
JACK  
Does that answer your question?  
  
Vaughn just nods, unable to speak.  
  
JACK  
Then don't wait twenty years to rectify the mistakes you've made in the last two.  
  
Vaughn finally finds his voice.  
  
VAUGHN  
Jack...  
  
JACK  
Get some rest.  
  
Vaughn nods.  
  
VAUGHN  
Thank you.  
  
Jack nods and leaves the room.  
  
CUT TO: 


	2. Chapter 2

INT. JACK'S LIVING ROOM  
  
Jack is sleeping on the couch when he hears retching from the bathroom in his room. With a sigh he rips off the blanket covering him and walks to the kitchen. We don't follow him and instead move into the bathroom to see Vaughn sitting on the floor next to the toilet just as he finishes throwing up. He's only wearing his boxers and he's pale and sweaty with dark circles under his eyes. With a groan he leans back against the bathroom wall and lets his eyes close. He hears movement out in the kitchen and goes to get up but he just doesn't have the strength so he allows himself to lean back again. It isn't long before the noise stops and he hears Jack walking into the bedroom and then the bathroom. Vaughn sighs and looks up to find Jack wearing nothing but his boxers holding a class of water and a slice of toast.  
  
JACK  
Here.  
  
Vaughn takes them both but stares at the toast. His voice comes out as a croak:  
  
VAUGHN  
Toast?  
  
JACK  
To settle your stomach. And so you can take these.  
  
Jack moves around Vaughn and opens the medicine cabinet above the sink to get out a couple of aspirins. Vaughn takes a few bites of the toast and a sip of water before Jack hands him the pills. Vaughn takes them and settles back against the wall with a groan. Jack flushes the toilet and stands in the doorway looking down at Vaughn. Vaughn glances up at him mirthlessly.  
  
VAUGHN  
I must look pretty pathetic right now.  
  
Jack shrugs and leans against the doorjamb.  
  
JACK  
We all have our moments.  
  
Vaughn finishes the toast and takes a sip before he leans his head back and closes his eyes again.  
  
VAUGHN  
Do you think she'll forgive me?  
  
JACK  
You have to apologize first. (beat) But if you do... Well, do you think I'd be helping you if I thought she wasn't?  
  
Vaughn nods and quickly regrets it.  
  
JACK  
Come on. Let's get you back to bed.  
  
Jack takes the water from Vaughn and sets it on the sink before helping the younger man to his feet. Vaughn tries to stand on his own but quickly reaches out to place a steadying hand on Jack's shoulder with a groan.  
  
VAUGHN  
What the hell was I thinking?  
  
Jack supports Vaughn and helps him toward the bed.  
  
JACK  
I paid your bar tab. I don't believe you were physically capable of thinking.  
  
Jack sits Vaughn on the edge of the bed.  
  
VAUGHN  
I mean when I married Lauren.  
  
There's a desk and chair next to the bed and Jack grabs the chair to sit in front of Vaughn. Jack takes one look at Vaughn, sighs, and looks away.  
  
JACK  
Grief can destroy even the strongest of men.  
  
Vaughn looks up at Jack, entreating him.  
  
VAUGHN  
How did you do it? After what happened with Irina how did you cope?  
  
Jack looks at Vaughn and shakes his head.  
  
JACK  
I didn't. Sydney and I were estranged for a reason.  
  
Vaughn looks down again in understanding. Then in a much sharper deeper voice he asks:  
  
VAUGHN  
Did you ever want to kill her?  
  
Jack deadpans:  
  
JACK  
I assume you mean Irina and not Sydney.  
  
Vaughn looks up at Jack annoyed.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm too hungover for smartass remarks, Jack.  
  
Jack doesn't blink and simply asks:  
  
JACK  
Have you forgotten Madagascar?  
  
Vaughn hesitates, thinking that Jack might be threatening him but then he realizes that Jack is merely answering his question.  
  
VAUGHN  
I see.  
  
They're both quiet for a second as they look away. A sigh from Jack gets Vaughn's attention.  
  
JACK  
It's perfectly understandable, though, to feel that way. More destructive than productive but understandable.  
  
VAUGHN  
Does it ever get any easier?  
  
JACK  
You'll never look back fondly on any of this. But with time and effort recovery is possible.  
  
VAUGHN  
I just can't get over how gullible I was.  
  
JACK  
As I said, we all have our moments. Especially when love is involved.  
  
VAUGHN  
But that's the worst of it. I didn't really love Lauren. I thought I might but in comparison to the way I felt for Sydney... I cared about her and it was easy to be with her but that was the extent of it. And ever since Sydney came back it was barely even that.  
  
Jack is obviously uncomfortable.  
  
JACK  
You need to be telling Sydney this. Not me.  
  
Vaughn looks at Jack with a raised eyebrow.  
  
VAUGHN  
All this talk about emotions making you uncomfortable, Jack?  
  
Jack gives him a warning look.  
  
VAUGHN  
Sorry.  
  
JACK  
Go back to sleep.  
  
Then with an overdramatic exasperated sigh Jack adds:  
  
JACK  
You obviously need it.  
  
Vaughn settles back into bed as Jack brings the glass of water to his bedside and leaves the room.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. JACK'S BATHROOM  
  
Jack's standing in front of the mirror tying his tie. The door is closed and when he finishes he opens is slowly to reveal Vaughn still passed out in bed. For what must be the thousandth time in the last 12 hours Jack sighs and shakes his head. Quietly he exits the bedroom and makes his way to the living room where his briefcase and two sets of keys are waiting for him by the door. He leaves and closes the door carefully, locking it behind him, and taking his cell out of his pocket. On his way to his car he makes a call.  
  
JACK  
Mr. Weiss? Are you still at home? Good. Stay there. I'll be by to pick you up shortly.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. VAUGHN'S CAR  
  
Jack is sitting in front of Weiss' house waiting for him to finish locking his door and get into the car. Weiss does so hesitantly, looking around in confusion as he buckles his seat belt. Jack begins to drive off and Weiss looks at him nervously.  
  
WEISS  
Hey, isn't this Vaughn's car?  
  
Jack is expressionless but there's a bit of mirth in his eyes. The man can be quite cruel.  
  
JACK  
Yes. It is.  
  
Weiss pales slightly.  
  
WEISS  
Um, is everything okay?  
  
JACK  
Do you honestly believe that I would be picking you up in Vaughn's car if that were the case?  
  
Weiss swallow hard. What the hell is going on?  
  
JACK  
How long has it been since you've seen Mr. Vaughn?  
  
Weiss blinks and starts to panic.  
  
WEISS  
Um, a few days. Why? What happened? Is he alright?  
  
JACK  
If you mean aside from being too hungover to stand, then he's fine.  
  
Weiss is confused.  
  
WEISS  
Okay, wait, maybe you should start from the beginning.  
  
JACK  
I became concerned for Mr. Vaughn when I discovered several sizable bar tabs on his credit card statement so I went to the bar he'd been frequenting and took him home.  
  
WEISS  
In his car?  
  
JACK  
Of course. I had no desire to clean up after him if he'd thrown up in mine.  
  
Weiss is still processing what Jack just said.  
  
WEISS  
Hold on, did you say, you were concerned for Vaughn?  
  
JACK  
Weren't you?  
  
WEISS  
Well, yeah, but...  
  
JACK  
And yet you haven't seen or spoken to him in a few days?  
  
WEISS  
Hey, I tried to approach him after what happened but he didn't want to hear it. So I figured I'd give him some space until he was ready.  
  
JACK  
When do you think that would have been?  
  
WEISS  
Apparently sooner than I thought.  
  
JACK  
I'm not criticizing you, Mr. Weiss, merely correcting you. The last thing Vaughn needs right now is space. It will only give him more room to wallow and mope.  
  
WEISS  
That bad, huh?  
  
JACK  
He could use your help.  
  
Weiss nods.  
  
JACK  
At the moment he's asleep at my house. He's going to need his car and a change of clothes since it's probably not a good idea for him to return home at the moment.  
  
WEISS  
I agree. I'll pick some stuff up for him and take it to him.  
  
JACK  
Good. I'll leave you this car once we retrieve mine.  
  
Weiss is looking strangely at Jack. Jack notices.  
  
JACK  
What?  
  
WEISS  
I'm just surprised that you're doing this for him. I mean, after everything that's happened.  
  
JACK  
I have my reasons.  
  
Weiss nods.  
  
WEISS  
Sydney.  
  
Jack continues to stare out at the road.  
  
JACK  
Among other things.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. JACK'S HOUSE  
  
Vaughn rolls out of bed with a groan and notices the time. It's just after 9am. He groans again. Groggily he stumbles out to the living room only to find that Jack's already left. He notices something in the kitchen and walks over to it. On the counter, neatly laid out, are a toaster, a loaf of bread, a box of oatmeal, a bowl, a spoon, a couple of aspirins, a mug, and a pot. There's also a note: "Press start." He's confused until he notices the coffee pot. He presses start. Then he looks back at the things on the counter, slightly stunned. After a second he shrugs and sets out to make breakfast for himself.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. JACK'S HOUSE  
  
Vaughn is sitting at the table eating his oatmeal and toast while drinking his coffee when there's a knock on the door. He looks at the door and freezes. There's another knock and he hears:  
  
WEISS  
Hey, Mike. It's me. You awake yet?  
  
Vaughn opens the door, looking relieved.  
  
VAUGHN  
Thank God, it's you.  
  
Weiss walks in with a duffle.  
  
WEISS  
Who'd you think it was? Jack?  
  
VAUGHN  
Actually I'm more afraid of people that might visit Jack.  
  
Weiss laughs as the two of them sit across from each other.  
  
WEISS  
Yeah, I think even Jehovah's Witnesses know well enough to avoid him.  
  
Vaughn looks at the duffle at Weiss' feet.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm assuming he sent you over.  
  
WEISS  
Bearing keys and clothes. Which by the smell of it you need.  
  
VAUGHN  
Good morning to you too.  
  
WEISS  
Sorry, man, but you reek. How much did you have to drink last night?  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm not sure. Somewhere between too much and not enough.  
  
WEISS  
I know how that goes.  
  
Weiss looks around.  
  
WEISS  
So this is where Jack lives.  
  
Vaughn looks around too. The house is done up in rich dark woods and leather.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah. I'm not sure what I expected but this isn't it.  
  
WEISS  
I know. I think I half expected him to have a Batcave or something.  
  
Vaughn laughs.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm sure he has a Fortress of Solitude somewhere. I told you about his secret stash of weapons, right?  
  
WEISS  
Oh, yeah. They should be calling him Boy Scout, not you.  
  
VAUGHN  
The man had several million stashed away just in case. I'd say he's more of an Eagle Scout, wouldn't you?  
  
WEISS  
Can you imagine Jack earning merit badges?  
  
VAUGHN  
In what? Torture and intimidation?  
  
WEISS  
Don't forget decorating.  
  
They both laugh. Weiss notices the food.  
  
WEISS  
He cooked you breakfast? How "morning after" of him.  
  
Vaughn glares at Weiss.  
  
VAUGHN  
He didn't cook for me he just left the stuff out.  
  
WEISS  
He brought you home to sober you up and feed you? I'd be terrified of what he'll ask you to do in return.  
  
Vaughn becomes a bit more serious and looks down at his oatmeal.  
  
VAUGHN  
He wants me to talk to Sydney and apologize.  
  
WEISS  
He had to tell you to do that? I would've thought that would've been obvious.  
  
VAUGHN  
I know. I'm an idiot.  
  
Weiss decides to try and lighten the moment.  
  
WEISS  
I've actually always considered you more of a nitwit.  
  
Vaughn gives Weiss a dirty look but it's without malice.  
  
VAUGHN  
Would you like to know what I think of you right now?  
  
WEISS  
Sorry. I forgot how grumpy you get when you're hungover.  
  
Vaughn rolls his eyes.  
  
VAUGHN  
I really don't need this right now.  
  
WEISS  
No, but you do need these.  
  
Weiss holds the duffle out to him while pinching his nose. Vaughn sniffs himself.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's really not that bad.  
  
After he says this he takes another bite of his oatmeal, making a slight face as he swallows. Weiss picks up on it.  
  
WEISS  
Then why does your oatmeal taste like booze?  
  
Vaughn looks up surprised then slightly annoyed. Weiss just shrugs. Vaughn sighs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Can we not talk about how crappy I feel?  
  
WEISS  
Sure. To be honest I'm just relieved to find you alive. When Jack picked me up in your car I was sure he'd finally taken you behind the woodshed and shot you in the face. And I was gonna be next.  
  
VAUGHN  
Behind the woodshed?  
  
WEISS  
It's an expression. Would you have preferred "opened a can"? Cause I almost went with that but it seemed a tad outdated.  
  
Vaughn shakes his head.  
  
WEISS  
Go ahead and laugh. You know you want to.  
  
Vaughn finally relents and smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
Actually there was a moment when I feared for my life.  
  
WEISS  
Only a moment?  
  
VAUGHN  
I was too drunk to know better.  
  
WEISS  
Aw, my preferred state.  
  
Vaughn chuckles and looks down while he pushes his oatmeal around. Weiss regards his friend and sighs.  
  
WEISS  
Hey, look, I'm sorry I wasn't there last night. Or the last couple of days.  
  
Vaughn looks up in surprise.  
  
VAUGHN  
You're sorry? I'm the one that should apologize.  
  
WEISS  
Still...  
  
VAUGHN  
Don't worry about it. You tried. It's not your fault I was a complete jerk.  
  
WEISS  
So we're good?  
  
VAUGHN  
Of course.  
  
Awkward guy silence. They're both kind of looking around and Vaughn sniffs himself again.  
  
VAUGHN  
Whew! Why didn't you tell me I stunk so bad?  
  
This Weiss can handle.  
  
WEISS  
What am I? Your mother?  
  
Vaughn smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
You did bring me a change of clothes.  
  
WEISS  
Only because Jack made me. Now hurry up and take a shower so we can go. This place makes me nervous.  
  
VAUGHN  
Why can't you just take me back to my place?  
  
Weiss looks at him warily.  
  
WEISS  
How long has it been since you went to your place?  
  
Vaughn thinks about it.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm actually not sure.  
  
WEISS  
I'm sorry, man, but the CIA tore it apart the second they found out the truth about Lauren.  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh.  
  
WEISS  
Where the hell have you been the last few days?  
  
VAUGHN  
I guess everywhere but home. Although I suppose I should stop calling it that. (beat) And find a place to stay.  
  
WEISS  
What do you mean find a place to stay? You're staying with me so I can make sure you don't wander off again.  
  
VAUGHN  
Thanks. (beat) Oh, crap!  
  
He looks at Weiss in a panic.  
  
WEISS  
Don't worry, Donovan's fine. I've been watching him.  
  
VAUGHN  
Thank God. I can't believe I forgot him.  
  
WEISS  
That's what you have me for. Now will you take a shower so you can take me to work? I'd play hooky with you but something tells me you'd rather spend your time with someone else.  
  
VAUGHN  
Probably. I don't know what I'm going to say though.  
  
WEISS  
I don't know either. But I figure you tell her that you're sorry and that you love her in as many ways as you can. After that flash her that ladykilling sly grin of yours and there's no way she'd refuse you.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah, that's it.  
  
Vaughn sighs.  
  
WEISS  
If you're going to mope can you do it while you're in the shower...  
  
VAUGHN  
Alright, already. I'm going.  
  
He stands and takes the duffle bag from Weiss.  
  
WEISS  
Good. I'll clean up.  
  
VAUGHN  
Thanks.  
  
Vaughn starts walking to the bathroom when Weiss calls out:  
  
WEISS  
Hey, what do you think Jack has in his kitchen drunk drawer? My money's on a tactical nuke.  
  
VAUGHN  
I think that's one of those questions that's better left unanswered.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CIA BREAKROOM  
  
Sydney is alone leaning against the counter and staring into her cup of her coffee when Jack walks in. He instantly notices her demeanor but doesn't acknowledge it at first.  
  
JACK  
Morning, sweetheart.  
  
Sydney doesn't look up.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hey, Dad.  
  
Jack looks at her again and sighs. He starts pouring his own cup and tries to sound conversational.  
  
JACK  
Is everything okay?  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah. Fine. Why?  
  
She sounds utterly unconvincing. Jack is done and moves in front of her leaning against the opposite counter. He looks at her until she looks up and realizes he doesn't believe her. Now it's her turn to sigh.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm just worried about Vaughn. After everything that's happened I hate to think that he's out here having to deal with it all alone. I'd do something but it's just so awkward between us and then Weiss said that the last time he talked to Vaughn he didn't want any help so I don't know.  
  
Jack nods.  
  
JACK  
You don't have to worry anymore. I can assure you that he's fine.  
  
Sydney looks at her dad like, "Wha?"  
  
JACK  
He stayed with me last night.  
  
Her expression doesn't change. Jack sighs.  
  
JACK  
I knew you'd be concerned so I checked up on him and he wasn't doing too well. So I thought it best to stop him before he hurt himself or anyone else. I would have called you but there were some things I need to say to him that I couldn't in your presence. Besides, he probably didn't want you to see him like that anyway.  
  
She finally manages to speak.  
  
SYDNEY  
I don't understand.  
  
JACK  
Hopefully you will once you speak to him.  
  
SYDNEY  
You didn't ask him to leave did you?  
  
JACK  
No. Of course not. Well, not exactly.  
  
Sydney's still confused.  
  
JACK  
Sydney, don't worry. He's fine. I didn't hurt him and I didn't scare him off. All I did was provide him with advice and a place to stay.  
  
Sydney relaxes and smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
Because you knew I'd be concerned about him.  
  
Jack nods.  
  
Sydney leans up and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
SYDNEY  
Thanks, Dad.  
  
He looks at her warmly, happy to see that she's feeling better.  
  
JACK  
You're welcome.  
  
She gives him an even bigger smile, takes her coffee, and leaves. Jack watches her go and nods contentedly to himself. Mission accomplished.  
  
CUT TO: 


	3. Chapter 3

INT. CIA ROTUNDA  
  
Sydney is sitting at her desk working on her computer when her phone rings.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hello?  
  
We hear Vaughn but we can't see him. But with the way he says, "Hey, Syd" seeing him would almost be overkill.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hey, Syd. It's me.  
  
Sydney immediately looks happy to hear from him yet concerned at the same time.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hey. How're you feeling?  
  
We hear a chuckle from Vaughn's end.  
  
VAUGHN  
I can tell from your tone of voice that you've talked to your father.  
  
Vaughn is totally stalling and avoiding the subject. She won't have any of that.  
  
SYDNEY  
He didn't go into details but he told me enough. So how are you?  
  
Vaughn relents.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm better. Thank you. Your father helped a lot.  
  
SYDNEY  
He's been improving in that department lately.  
  
VAUGHN  
Probably because he was smart enough not to waste his second chance.  
  
Sydney can hear the regret in his voice and sighs.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn...  
  
VAUGHN  
Sorry. I don't want to talk about this over the phone. Can you meet me somewhere?  
  
SYDNEY  
Sure. Just let me tell my dad. Where do you want to meet me?  
  
We can't hear what he says but we can see her smile as she hangs up.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. THE PIER  
  
It's a bright sunny day, not quite clear but clear for LA. There are only a few people hanging around the pier since it's a workday and Vaughn is standing all alone looking out at the ocean from the exact spot where they met all those years before. She walks up and leans on the rail next to him looking out with a wistful expression.  
  
SYDNEY  
I haven't been here in a while. At least that I can remember.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'd come down here sometimes after... you know. It's peaceful, reminds me of you.  
  
He glances over at her and gives her a tight smile by way of greeting. She returns it reassuringly waiting for him to say whatever he needs to say.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's insane but I almost miss how it was. Not the constant danger you were in or the fact that we couldn't be seen together but just...  
  
He trails off and looks at her, gesturing with his hands, hoping she understands. She nods.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know what you mean. You were my handler. I was your asset. And all we had to do was take down SD-6. Who knew there'd be a day when we looked back and thought that was easy?  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah. Cause now...  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah.  
  
They both go back to looking out at the ocean.  
  
VAUGHN  
That was the hardest thing for me when you came back. Before I was your handler. Then I was your partner and your boyfriend. But when you came back... I didn't know how to be with you. I didn't know who to be with you. Every instinct I had kept trying to lead me back to the way we were even though I knew that was impossible. I wanted to be there for you but I didn't know how. I tried to ignore the way I felt but I couldn't. And because I didn't know what to do I didn't do anything.  
  
He stops and sighs while looking down and shaking his head. He looks at her regretfully.  
  
VAUGHN  
The way I treated you.  
  
He looks away again.  
  
VAUGHN  
I should have found a way to be there for you, at least in some capacity. Anything other than what I did.   
  
He turns toward her again, looking down at his hands.  
  
VAUGHN  
But it was like when you don't know where to put your hands. You try everything but nothing works and you just...  
  
He's been demonstrating this by putting his hands in his pockets, on his hips, crossing his arms, etc. When he stops he looks up at her and holds out his hands.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm so sorry. I just...  
  
He doesn't know what to say. Sydney sighs.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn you were married. It's not like I expected you to leave your wife the second I got back.  
  
She says this like she didn't expect it but it sure as hell would have been nice but not really except yeah, kind of. Vaughn looks at her and shakes his head.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's not what I'm talking about. Married or not I still should have done something more than what I did which was nothing.  
  
He turns back to the ocean obviously remember something.  
  
VAUGHN  
Sometimes I think about how... indifferent and distant I was.   
  
Looking back at her he speaks forcefully, wanting her to believe him.  
  
VAUGHN  
It wasn't that I didn't care. I always cared. And I wanted to help.   
  
He looks away again, ashamed.  
  
VAUGHN  
I was just too scared to do anything about it.  
  
She reaches out and touches his elbow gently to get his attention. He looks at her.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, what were you afraid of?  
  
He sighs and looks down.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm not sure. I guess if anything it was the truth. Maybe, at one time, I loved Lauren but whatever it was that I felt for her it wasn't anywhere near what I felt for you. I told myself that it was unfair to compare the two, that it was just a different kind of love. But I was wrong.  
  
He looks at her again.  
  
VAUGHN  
I was so wrong. And I'm not saying that because of what I now know about her. Even before I learned the truth, practically from the moment you came back, I realized that the reason I couldn't compare what I had with her to what I had with you was because what we had was unique, the kind of connection you only make once in a lifetime. Nothing could ever come close to that and I was fooling myself into thinking that what I had with Lauren was enough when I knew that it never could be. What I had with her was an illusion, not just on her part but on mine. I convinced myself that I loved her because I couldn't face the future knowing that I would never feel that connection ever again. And it was either deceive myself or... give up altogether.  
  
She looks at him, the way he looked down and his voice trailed off and got quiet towards the end. Now she understands.  
  
SYDNEY  
That's why you told me that you didn't regret moving on, isn't it? Did you honestly think about...  
  
She can't even say the word.  
  
SYDNEY  
Giving up?  
  
Vaughn sighs.  
  
VAUGHN  
I didn't know what else to do. You were gone. I considered joining your father, finding the people that took you away from us but that wouldn't have brought you back. At least that's what I thought at the time. Knowing what I know now I wish I had. Maybe with my help we could've found something. At the very least I wouldn't have married her.  
  
He pauses and looks at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
I am so sorry for that Sydney. You were right. I did lose faith. Not just in us but in everything. So when Lauren came into my life I didn't care enough to put up a fight. I felt guilty, like I was betraying you, but once again, I convinced myself that it was okay, that that's what you'd want me to do.   
  
SYDNEY  
I can't say that I'm happy you married her but if that's the only reason you're still here with me then I can accept it.  
  
VAUGHN  
She wasn't the only reason, Sydney. You were. I just kept thinking that you would be so pissed off at me if I gave up and let go. But I was too weak to do much more than hold on until she found me and...   
  
He sighs and scratches his now empty ring finger absently. He doesn't notice it but Sydney does. He stops looks at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
I never found the strength to live without you, only the means to cope. I was the matrimonial equivalent of a functioning drunk, just going through the motions, fooling everyone including myself that that was what I wanted when I couldn't want anything less.  
  
Sydney nods. Not quite sure what to say but beginning to understand.  
  
SYDNEY  
And then I came back.  
  
Her tone makes it sound like she thinks her return was some kind of burden on him. He looks up at her in shock. How can she think that?  
  
VAUGHN  
Sydney, you need to know that even when things were at their most complicated and awkward between us I never once wished that you hadn't returned. The day you called in from Hong Kong was the day I started living again. It's just that it took me six months to finally acknowledge that. Not only to you but to myself because for some damn reason I thought it was more important to honor my commitment to Lauren.  
  
SYDNEY  
Of course you thought it was important to honor your commitment to her. That's who you are. That's who your father raised you to be. And you shouldn't be ashamed of that.  
  
VAUGHN  
But what about my commitment to you? The one I made on this pier almost 5 years ago when I told you that you'd always have my number? I failed to live up to that promise. It's easily the greatest mistake I've ever made and I'm sorry.  
  
SYDNEY  
It's not like you didn't do anything. You helped me escape from Lindsey - twice - and nearly went to prison because of it.  
  
VAUGHN  
That was easy. Your were in immediate physical danger. I didn't have time to hesitate. The times I should have done something was when we'd get back. From breaking you out. From North Korea. But once again I didn't know what to do so I acted like I never said what I did at the airport or like we never kissed at that crazy facon doctor's lab and...   
  
She interrupts him because that's what she does best.  
  
SYDNEY  
In all fairness I was the one that kissed you. I thought I was still dreaming.  
  
VAUGHN  
But I knew that I wasn't. Even worse, I didn't care. Not about the ring on my finger. Or what that kiss would mean. I felt more alive in those few seconds than I had in the past few years.   
  
He looks at her with that intense knee-weakening gaze he does so well.  
  
VAUGHN  
I wanted to kiss you back so bad. And never stop.  
  
She swallows hard under his gaze.  
  
SYDNEY  
You did?  
  
He takes a step toward her.  
  
VAUGHN  
More than anything, Syd. When I woke up in the hospital after you stabbed me...  
  
She winces.  
  
SYDNEY  
Sorry about that.  
  
He smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hey this is my apology okay?  
  
She smiles and nods for him to continue. He takes a deep breath.  
  
VAUGHN  
When I was in the hospital I had a dream. I opened my eyes and you were there and we kissed. It was the perfect moment. And then I woke up and saw Lauren.  
  
He sighs and moves away again to lean against the rail. She settles next to him as he glances over wryly.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's never a good sign when you're disappointed by the sight of your wife.  
  
Syd's looking at him in disbelief.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, how... That was months ago. And you never said anything?  
  
VAUGHN  
And I am so sorry for that, Sydney. But it's like I told you before; I was paralyzed with fear. I kept waiting, hoping that it would get easy, that we'd find a way to coexist. But when your father and I were on the way to prison he confronted me. He said that my kindness was torturing you and that I should push you away because he wasn't going to stand by and allow you to become my mistress.  
  
Syd looks up, shocked and more than a little angry.  
  
SYDNEY  
He told you that? I cannot believe him.  
  
She steps away to pace around with her hands on her hips. She stops to ask:  
  
SYDNEY  
And that's why you were acting like that? Why that meddling...  
  
Vaughn reaches out a hand to stop her.  
  
VAUGHN  
Syd, stop. I don't think he meant it.  
  
She looks at Vaughn as if to say, "Oh, he didn't, did he?" To which Vaughn responds with:  
  
VAUGHN  
I mean, on one level he did but... I'm glad he said it. I needed to hear it like that, in such harsh terms. It woke me up a little. I think that's what he was trying to do. I was becoming lax, allowing myself to fall back into the way I used to be with you. I was so close to kissing you back, Syd, you have no idea.  
  
He sits down dejectedly on a nearby bench. She joins him.  
  
SYDNEY  
Then why didn't you?  
  
VAUGHN  
Would you have really wanted me to?  
  
She considers that.  
  
SYDNEY  
I don't know. There was a moment when I was dreaming, remembering, whatever and I woke up two years ago in an ambulance with you. It was like I'd been struggling for air and suddenly I could breathe again. It's been one of the best moments in the past six months of my life. A damn drug induced dream. So, I guess, the answer to your question is, that in the long run it's probably better that we didn't kiss but in that moment I couldn't care less about anything but kissing you, just so I could breathe again, if only for a second.  
  
Hearing that was excruciating for him and when she's done he stands and returns to the railing. He grips it tightly in frustration.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm such an ass.  
  
She gets up to stand next to him but doesn't say anything, just waits patiently for him to catch his breath and turn back to look at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
Sydney, I'd have moments when it was as if the last two years never happened but that's all they were, moments. But for you, that's been your life for the past six months. All this time I was so busy worrying about how this was affecting me, how I was going to handle it that I didn't even think about how it must be for you and I apologize for that.  
  
She nods.  
  
SYDNEY  
It was hard. I kept having to stop myself, remind myself that it was two years later and I couldn't just be the person I used to be with you even if that's who I still was. The worst though was losing you. My dad has been great but I wanted to turn to you. I honestly believed that I could have handled losing two years but losing you in the process... It was just too much.  
  
He sucks in a breath.  
  
VAUGHN  
My God, Syd. I am so sorry. I know that's woefully inadequate but I don't know how else to tell you how sorry I am, for everything. I will never forgive myself for not being there for you.  
  
She sighs. This is rough.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, I didn't tell you that to make you feel worse. I just needed you to understand what it was like for me. One second you were with me and in the next you were with her. I thought I'd get used to it but I couldn't. Ever since I came back whenever I'd see her look at you or touch you or kiss you I wanted to scream, pull her off you, because you were mine. Then I'd remember that you weren't and it was like losing you all over again.  
  
He shakes his head and puts his hands on the rail again to steady himself. Barely above the noise of the ocean we hear:  
  
VAUGHN  
But you haven't. You didn't.  
  
She looks at him like, "What?" He stands up straight and takes a deep breath.  
  
VAUGHN  
Sydney, that's what I've been trying to tell you. I tried to deny it. I tried to tell myself that I loved my wife. But the truth is you never lost me. I was always yours and I always will be. I just wish I would've told you that sooner.  
  
She sighs.  
  
SYDNEY  
But you did. In North Korea. After which...  
  
VAUGHN  
I ran right back to my lovely wife?  
  
Sydney doesn't even look at him. She just crosses her arms.  
  
SYDNEY  
It's not like I expected you to do anything else.  
  
That hurts. Vaughn sighs.  
  
VAUGHN  
You should have.  
  
She looks up at him.  
  
VAUGHN  
You have a right to expect everything from me and it's my responsibility to make sure that you are never disappointed. I meant every word I said in that cell and more than a few you didn't let me say. I wanted to act on them when we got back but I just couldn't. I was too afraid.  
  
She sighs in frustration and cries:  
  
SYDNEY  
You keep saying that but you don't tell me why. If that's how you felt, if you didn't really love her... What the hell were you afraid of?  
  
It just spills out of him.  
  
VAUGHN  
Of everything. Disappointing my father. Hurting you. Hurting Lauren. Failure. Everything. But what I feared the most was that it was too late. That you could never forgive me for everything I'd put you through. That I'd lost you all over again and that this time it was my fault.  
  
He takes a deep breath.  
  
VAUGHN  
After you told me about Will and then when you asked to go on that mission with Weiss I thought it'd be better if I didn't say anything. You needed to be able to move on and I wanted to do what I could to make that easier for you.  
  
She sighs in frustration.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn... Will was...I felt so lost. I didn't recognize anything or anyone, even you. And then there was Will and he was safe and comfortable and... It wasn't exactly my proudest moment but...  
  
VAUGHN  
Syd, you don't have to explain. I understand. Sometimes you get tired and you just need something to help you forget.  
  
SYDNEY  
Is that what you've been doing the past few days? Forgetting?  
  
He nods. She regards him sadly.  
  
SYDNEY  
I would have been there for you. All you had to do was ask.  
  
VAUGHN  
How could I? How could I ask anything of you after everything I've done?  
  
She's losing her patience again.  
  
SYDNEY  
What is this "everything" you keep talking about? You made a mistake and yeah, it hurt me but... Vaughn, you say you don't want to complicate my life; that you don't want to ask anything of me but isn't that just an excuse? You shut me out so that you can shut down?  
  
Now he gets defensive and the scene just escalates from here.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's not like that.  
  
SYDNEY  
Isn't it? You tell me that there are all these things that you wish you would've said and you wish you would've done but that you tried to ignore them because you were too afraid that I wouldn't forgive you. Well, what if I wanted to forgive you? What if I understand that you never meant to hurt me? I can't do that if you won't let me. You made a mistake! So what? Now that you've finally realized that you're going to throw everything we have away because of it without ever asking me how I might feel? Isn't that how we got into this damn situation in the first place? Cause we were too busy looking at each other from across the room wondering what the other was feeling to actually sit down together and have a conversation?  
  
VAUGHN  
Sydney, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry.  
  
SYDNEY  
And? I know you're sorry. I'm sorry too. And I want to forgive you but I'm not sure that you really want me to. You seem to enjoy wallowing in your guilt, perpetuating the problem.  
  
VAUGHN  
I thought you'd want an explanation.  
  
SYDNEY  
I did. And I appreciated it. But I'm too damn tired to listen to you talk about how you were just trying to protect me. I got enough of that crap from my father. Look at us. This has nothing to do with the way we feel and everything to do with the way we communicate or in this instance fail to. If we're going to do this, if I'm going to forgive you then I need to know that you're not going to push me away again because you think it's better for me. Believe me, it's not.  
  
He looks down and sighs. The tension drops and is replaced by fatigue.  
  
VAUGHN  
I know.  
  
She shakes her head and sighs. She's exhausted and not just from everything they've been discussing.  
  
SYDNEY  
I just... I need to know what you expect. Do you think we're just going to get back together and pretend none of this ever happened because let me tell you...  
  
VAUGHN  
That's not what I expect.  
  
SYDNEY  
Then what?  
  
He starts to pace. He's just as tired and frustrated as she is.  
  
VAUGHN  
I don't know. I don't know how we're going to recover from this. I don't know what's going to happen to us. I don't know when - if ever - we'll get back together.  
  
She's watching him, her eyes softening. She knows he's trying. He notices this and stops to face her. Slowly he looks down and takes her hand. He rubs her knuckles with his thumb and squeezes her hand tightly in his. Looking at her he begins again with much more confidence.  
  
VAUGHN  
Please, forgive me, Sydney. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I didn't do this a long time ago. I don't know what comes next for us. But what I do know is that I'm going to try and do everything I can to always be there for you and never fail you again.  
  
He looks down, faltering for a second. She gently squeezes his hand and he looks up at her with a smile. He takes a deep breath.  
  
VAUGHN  
And I know that I love you. That I will always love you. I'm tired of denying that. I don't even know how I ever could.   
  
He pauses and really looks at her to make sure that she knows how much he means this.  
  
VAUGHN  
I love you, Sydney. If I know nothing else I know that.  
  
Sydney looks down and sucks in a deep breath.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn...  
  
She looks at him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. The dream is finally a reality.  
  
SYDNEY  
I missed you so much. I mean, you were here but...  
  
He reaches up with his free hand and brushes her tears away.  
  
VAUGHN  
I know. I missed you too.  
  
She looks at him as if to ask him if he really means it. His only answer is a nod. She closes her eyes with relief for a moment. When she opens them he's still standing there giving her that look with a slight smile on his face. She can't help but kiss him. It's slow, sweet, and tender and when she pulls away she only goes far enough so that she can lean her head on his shoulder as he holds her in his arms.  
  
SYDNEY  
I love you, too. And I forgive you.  
  
Now it's his turn to close his eyes in relief. He holds her even tighter with her tucked under his chin.  
  
VAUGHN  
Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you for everything. Because without you I have nothing. I didn't know what that meant before I lost you but now that I do I don't ever want to lose you again.  
  
She pulls far enough away to look up at him and lay her hand on his cheek.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know. I don't ever want to lose you again either.  
  
He reaches a hand up to cover hers. He takes it, kisses her palm, and lays it on his heart.  
  
VAUGHN  
You won't. Not if I have anything to say about it.  
  
She nods.  
  
SYDNEY  
Never again.  
  
He nods.  
  
VAUGHN  
Never again.  
  
She buries herself in his arms again and they both close their eyes as they just enjoy the moment.  
  
THE END 


End file.
